A Fight Not Worth Fighting
by asdfadfasdfadf
Summary: The scars on my body were my trophies in my life that I fought for, but am I just a holder of all of these unwanted memories? And what am I to him? Am I just another unwanted person only to be thrown out?Nami


Summary: The scars on my body were my trophies in my life that I fought for, but am I just a holder of all of these unwanted memories? And what am I to him? Am I just another unwanted person only to be thrown out? And why is it that he can see right through me?-Nami

A Fight Not Worth Fighting

The night was young and it was a full moon out. The water shimmered colors of blue and black as it reflected nothing but the pale moonlight. We all dashed for the kitchen when our famous ero cook stood there waiting for my arrival. It was the same routine everyday I came in, everyone was at each others neck, and then it all ended when dinner started. I sat at the farthest end staring at the plate in front of me a bit dazed wondering if this is how I'm going to continue my life. I was happy, but I was also tired of the same old things. Something then caught my attention. _Where's Luffy?_ Luffy was normally the first one at the table and the first one to finish, but surprisingly he wasn't here at all. My chest felt slightly empty as I felt a bit sick. I grabbed it tightly as I urged it to stop but it wouldn't, so I stood up not even touching the food and walked out without saying a word. Nobody even noticed... just as I thought they would.

Outside it felt so fresh. The cool air brushed against my face as I pierced a small smile across my lips. It felt calm and I enjoyed the calm. The crash of water against Sunny seem to have a small rhthym in so I came to the side of the railing looking down over it. The peace was enjoyable, until an unwanted groan disturbed it. I turned slightly to see that Luffy was gazing down at the ocean looking a bit zombified. It sent chills down my spine to see him that way. He turned his head torwards my direction his stare a bit warmer, yet they were still pitless black holes as if I was going to get sucked in by them. He gave me that goofy smile of his and I couldn't help but smile back, and chest pain ceased it's as if there was no hole at all.

He walked about half way then stopped under the crow's nest then sat right under it taking of his strawhat. That strawhat thing pisses me off, it makes him look boyish when he's suppose to look like a mature adult, but then again how many times has that thing saved my life? I walked right under the crow's nest too and sat right next to him moving his strawhat at the side of me. He didn't flinch at all like I expected him too, but he did take a small glance at me and smiled. It was silent for what seemed like forever, but actually was a few minutes. My sneeze was the thing that broke the silence. I covered myself with my arms trying hard to keep the warmth of my body to a maximum. I traced my arm to feel the scar from when I struck myself with the knife. I stupid enough to do that, but luckily Luffy was there to stop me. I shivered slightly at the thought. I had more scars from Arlong then I did to myself, but I felt that unwanting scar in my chest for many years. I don't know what it is, but it hurts so much. I shivered even more at the thought of Arlong and wraped myself even more, it didn't help.

Just at that moment I felt a warm arm around my shoulder it was comforting. I turned and faced Luffy who was looking the same as he always did, with that goofy smile of his and his dirty black hair in front of his eyes. He turned and looked at me with his eyes more colorful than ever.

"Are you cold?"he asked squeezing me a bit closer to him. I didn't say anything, but instead I embraced him even more. I had no clue what I was doing, but I felt relaxed doing it. I gave a small nod and let my head rest on his shoulder relaxing a bit more. I figured I'd give him a quick slap across the face or at least push him, but I did nothing, nothing at all.

"Yeah I am. Keep me warm please...would you do that for me?"I asked in a whisper like voice. I doubted that he heard me, but I was proven wrong when he pulled on top of his lap and laid his chin on top my shoulder and held me even tighter. He laughed a bit.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you say please for me. Don't tell me your going soft on me?"he whispered into my ear

I didn't know either. I didn't come back with a reply I just kept silent. I didn't want to disturb the peace that I was in. I felt weak against Luffy its as if he knew my every thought. I traced my fingers against his arm feeling him against my fingertips. He felt muscular, no wonder he hasn't lost a battle so far, but he had so many scars. I didn't want to ask him where he got them from, but I already know they have a story behind them. I felt his arm start tracing my arm it tickled a bit and I tried not to flinch. He then stopped at the scar on the top of my arm. It hurt the way he touched it and I pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you,"he managed to say, "it seems pretty deep." I noded slightly. The scars on my body were my trophies in my life that I fought for, but am I just a holder of all of these unwanted memories? And what am I to him? Am I just another unwanted person only to be thrown out? And why is it that he can see right through me? I was confused all over and my chest started to hurt again with that huge hole torn in.

I was once again tracing my fingers across his body when I came across his face. That scar under his right caught my attention. I noticed it on his face, but I never had a chance like this to ask him where he got it from. I turned and looked at him to see his expression. It was blank like it normally was, but it was also serious as if he tried to he read my mind. I turned away breaking eye contact with him trying to stop him, but I couldn't help but look into those black eyes of his. He smiled slightly and brought his face near mine and gently placed a warm kiss on top of my forehead holding my chin with his soft fingertips. I felt warm when he did that. The pain in my chest vanished again, but I felt butterflies in my stomach. I clenched it tightly trying to stop it, but it didn't stop. I didn't even stop him from what he was doing. He then lifted his face away from my forehead and gave me a small smile.

"Do you feel warmer now?"he asked with his normal gleeful voice. I just stared at him in a daze confused at what just happened. I just noded at him.

"That's good to hear,"he said giving his grin, "Ace told me when we were younger that when your cold ask someone to give you a kiss anywhere and it'll warm you right up!"

"A... kiss?"I twirled around in my head feeling a bit flushed, "...wait Luffy _kissed_ me?"

I suddenly felt warmer than I wanted to be and shot up from Luffy's lap. He stared at me confused as I was panting from rage and confusement. I snatched his shirt grabbing him from the collar making us have eye contact. He stared a bit confused and yet he had a serious look.

"Why did you do that? I demand an answer!"I screeched tightening my grip around him

"Do what?"he said confused at my question. My eyes flared as I pushed him with full force turning my back against him. He almost flew backwards, but caught himself in the end.

"Nevermind just foget about it. It's nothing to worry about,"I hissed at him. He could tell that I was pissed as he grabbed his strawhat and placed it on his head.

"Nami? Tell me what's wrong, was it something I said?"he questioned gripping my shoulder tightly. I slapped it right off of me and gave a glare at him which made him freeze up.

"I said it's nothing to worry about!"I told him pain returning to my chest. I don't why but hurts when I hurt my captain and see others hurt. I just can't handle it.

His eyes changed from confusement to his black pits again staring down at me. I hated when he did that so much. I turned around making my way back torwards the kitchen attempting to end our silent war when he snatched my hand. I was to slow to slip my hand out when he spun me around, but he didn't hurt me like I thought he would. Instead when he spun he pulled till I landed stright into his chest. At first we were both confused then he reacted first. He pulled me into a tight hug that I could barley breathe, but he felt so warm and I felt the pain ceasing again. I was caught of gaurd I didn't expect him to go this far, but I didn't even think I would let him go this far.

"I'm sorry Nami...I let you down,"he said to me as my legs started to weaken. I had no clue what he meant by that, but for some weird reason I felt like I wanted to break down into his arms and cry, "I didn't mean to hurt you at all"

Then that's when I started to lose control of myself. I had realized that I brought my arms up, but I didn't know that I wrapped them around him. I brought him so close that I was able to hear his heartbeat pounding in my head echoing very loud. I heard it beat a few times faster as I layed my head on his chest. I lifted my head slightly looking his face which was looking down at me with a welcoming smile. I felt tears welling back in my eyes as I smiled back. He then put his thumb on my cheek slightly wiping my eye. He felt so warm, I wanted more of him that I felt insane enough to kiss him. I pushed back slightly and stared at his face and studied it which now had the smug smile. I stood on my toes and brought my face close to his that we were a breath away and started to feel butterflies in my stomach again. I brushed my nose against his and I held my breath hoping that this was just all a dream and I would wake up soon, but I really did feel nervous. His warm breath tickled me slightly and I couldn't help but giggle then it happened. I brought lips to his and I felt this static between us. It felt so good that I pulled him closer making him wrap his arms around my waist and me swing my arms around his neck. He moved his fingers around in a cicular motion around my neck as I ran my fingers on his back cause both of us to moan slightly. Few minutes later we seperated leaving a trail of saliva down our lips. He smiled his goofy smile as a gave him a bashful smile.

"That was too nice of you Nami, you really are going nice on me,"he whispered in my ear. It sent chills down my spine that it hurt and I felt empty again. It's as if there was no pain, but nothing to fill this emptiness that I felt at the moment.

"Let's go back to then kitchen I bet they're looking for you,"he said as I pulled back into hug

"No, not yet I want to stay like this for a bit longer, please?"I whined like a little kid. He gave a small laugh

"That sounds like something I would do,"he tease me, "don't worry we'll still see each other everyday right?" Luffy pointed out lifting me off him and looked at my eyes causing me to lose myself again, "see you in the kitchen"

He then kissed my hand and left into the lifefilled kitchen.

_See you in the kitchen_ echoed in my head as I felt flushed again. I felt my forehead as my vision fogged for a bit as I sat down on the stairs trying to calm down. I heard laughter in the kitchen as Sanji yelled at Luffy in the kitchen for eating my food. I didn't care I wasn't really hungry anyways. I then heard a voice call out my name.

"Oi Nami why not come in?"Luffy asked giving me his usual smile. I noded sligthly returning the smile.

"Ok I'm on my way,"I said running up the stairs

And like that I was climbing up the stairs on my regular ship, on a regular day, to my regular kitchen, and returning to my daily life thinking that _life is a battlefield and I just lost a fight that wasn't worth fighting at all._


End file.
